Guardians
by littlesaiyangirl
Summary: Qui-gon's daughter, Li Kana, is getting a powerful vision. What could it mean? This is an AU in which Qui-gon lives, and Anakin does NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT turn to the dark side. Enjoy! ^o^
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Guardians

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. The character of Li Kana however, is mine. I borrowed the name Raidon from Mortal Kombat, which also doesn't belong to me. The character I draw in the story is nothing like the character from Mortal Kombat. I am only borrowing the name. The idea of the Valley of the Jedi is taken from a Star Wars computer game. The name escapes me right now, but I'm not trying to steal anything. Please don't sue. ^-^

Mace Windu watched as the young girl gracefully defended herself against her attacker. Though she was only ten years old, she already wielded a lightsaber as though she were sixteen or seventeen. The Council had been watching Li Kana ever since she was first brought to the temple. She showed great potential as a Jedi. 

The sound of clashing lightsabers echoed throughout the training halls. Many Masters and even other trainees gathered to watch. 

Both students were blindfolded. Li Kana's opponent was Obi-wan Kenobi, who was fifteen. Even though he was older, he was getting his proverbial butt kicked. Li Kana had excelled in all areas of her training, and was beating Obi-wan without even breaking a sweat.

Obi-wan's Master, Qui-gon Jinn, watched Li Kana deliver what would have been a fatal blow to his padawan's head, if they had not been using training lightsabers. Obi-wan cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Whispers and comments of approval came from the rather large crowd that had developed around the edges of the room.

Mace smiled and looked at Qui-gon, who was also smiling and shaking his head. He's so proud of them both. he thought. Li Kana was Qui-gon's daughter. Her mother had been a flower merchant on Qui-gon's home planet. She died shortly after Li Kana's birth. Li Kana's midi-chlorian count had nearly busted the machine, so she was taken to the temple to become a Jedi. She was of average height for her age. Her hair was brown like her father's, and her eyes were a bright blue. She had fair skin, and a serene personality.

Li Kana and Obi-wan, though not the same age, had become good friends. Li Kana had not known that it was Obi-wan she was fighting, and Obi-wan had not known he was fighting Li Kana. They had never sparred before. When Li Kana heard the cry, she tore off her blindfold and rushed to her friend's side.

Obi-wan removed his blindfold and was shocked to see that Li Kana had been the one to defeat him. He patted her hand, "Don't worry, I'm alright. You sure surprised me though." Li Kana breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her father. He was smiling. She smiled back and went over to him.

He knelt down and drew her into a bear hug, "I'm proud of you Li Kana, you did very well." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you father." Qui-gon then went to assist Obi-wan, who was still a little dazed. He shook his head and looked at his Master, "She's incredible!" Qui-gon nodded, "Yes, she is. I hope they can find someone suitable to train her. It will be a delicate time for her when she is first taken on as a padawan learner."

About a week later, a Jedi Master by the name of Raidon took Li Kana as his apprentice. Raidon was a gentle, kind-hearted man with a very serene disposition, but was unstoppable in battle. He and Li Kana had bonded almost immediately after they met. After also meeting Raidon, Qui-gon was put at ease. He's the perfect master for her.

****

Five years passed, and Li Kana grew stronger and more attuned to the force. She had just celebrated her fifteenth birthday. The danger of her turning to the darkside no longer existed. And the bond she and her Master shared was unbreakable.

Li Kana had inherited much of her father's focus and skill. Unfortunately, she also inherited her father's seriousness and stubbornness. Most of the time Raidon had to force her to take a day off. That morning was just such a day.

As usual, Li Kana was up at the crack of dawn. Early morning was her favorite time to meditate. Her Master rose shortly after. Li Kana loved to meditate, to lose herself in the warm flow of the Force. Her high midi-chlorian count allowed her to see and sense things that even Master Yoda admitted he could not. Raidon watched her for a moment, then went to their kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Li Kana continued her meditation. Then, something caught her attention. A disturbance in the Force…something powerful. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by beautiful flowers. Then something caught her eye. She mentally crept towards it. It was another temple. Then there was a vibrant, blinding flash of light.

She gasped and cried out, falling forward on her hands, panting and sweating. She couldn't see, the light had blinded her. Raidon dropped what he was doing and immediately went to his padawan's side. "Li Kana are you alright? What did you see?" he asked, concerned. Her sight returned, but it was still blurry. She sat back up, "I-I…can't…remember. All I remember is this blinding flash of light. It blinded me for a minute, but my eyes are ok now. I didn't see that coming." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then sighed deeply. I'm alright master." Raidon nodded, "Perhaps you should take the day off today Li Kana, until we can figure out what happened." Li Kana gave him a pleading look. "Master I'm fine, really!" Raidon smiled and shook his head, "No, you are going to rest today. I'm also taking you to the healers so they can take a look at your eyes." Li Kana sighed, "Yes master."

****

Li Kana wandered around the temple and found herself in the gardens. The healers had said she was fine but if her eyes started to hurt, to come back immediately. She sat down under the single, large tree that was in the center if the gardens. She started to think about the vision. She knew she had seen something, but what was it? Why had that light flashed? And why did she get the feeling that she would see the vision again?

She was so lost in thought that she didn't sense the small figure slowly approaching her. She jumped in surprise, and then relaxed when she saw it was Master Yoda. She mentally scolded herself for letting her guard down.

"Troubled you are. Usually, sneak up on you I cannot." he said. Li Kana sighed, "I saw something, a vision, during meditation this morning, but I can't remember what exactly it was." Yoda settled down beside her. "A vision you say. Remember anything can you?" Li Kana leaned back against the tree, "Only this…blinding light. It physically blinded me. I couldn't see for a little while after. I know I saw _something_ before that, a…place, but I can't remember what it was." Yoda nodded and motioned for her to continue. "I don't know. I can't shake the feeling that wherever it was, I'll be going there soon." Yoda closed his eyes in concentration, "Believe you will see it again, you do." She nodded, "Yes, I do." Yoda opened his eyes and looked at the young Jedi, "Patience, reveal itself to you it will. Patience." Li Kana nodded, then sighed again and got up. "I need to go back to my room, Master Raidon wanted me back for lunch." She bowed, and left the Jedi master to his thoughts. See this coming I did not. Odd, is this vision of hers, unnatural. Yoda then stood and returned to his room to meditate.

Days passed, and Li Kana didn't meditate once in that time, for fear that she would be permanently blinded. Meditation was as much a part of the life of a Jedi as the Force. After lunch, both she and her master underwent a meditation. It started out just fine. Then, Li Kana got that feeling again. There was something powerful close by. She was back in the garden. She started to turn towards the power, but that same blinding light flashed once again. This time when she opened her eyes, she wasn't back in her room. Standing in front of her was a tall man, with short white hair. He was holding a white flower in his left hand. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

Li Kana awoke with a start. She couldn't see very well, everything was blurry. Then she remembered. Blast that light! She thought. She barely made out the figure standing next to her. It was her father. "Li Kana?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and realized she was in the healing quarters. What was she doing there? Qui-gon must have picked up on the thought because he explained, "You collapsed during your meditation and didn't awaken for quite sometime. You've been unconscious for two days. What are you seeing in this vision you were telling Master Yoda about?"

She lay back down, "I still can't remember anything except this blasted light that flashes every time I see it. I know that there is something, but what? This is driving me insane!" She ran a hand through her hair, "Why am I getting this vision? Why not someone like Master Yoda, or you, or Master Mace?" Qui-gon smiled, "Perhaps you're the only one that can pick it up, Li Kana. Master Yoda has admitted that you can see things that even he cannot." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them suddenly and sat back up. Qui-gon furrowed his brow…she was mentally searching for something. Then she gasped, "Wait, I do remember one thing." Qui-gon nodded for her to continue. "There was this man, he was tall, he had short white hair, and he was holding something…a flower, a white flower."

Master Raidon chose this time to enter. He smiled when he saw that Li Kana was awake. "Are you feeling better Padawan? You sure gave us all a scare." The young Jedi nodded her head, "Yes, master I'm feeling fine. At least, my eyes stopped hurting." Qui-gon patted her on the back and got up. "Well, I have to go now. Obi-wan can't get out of training for to long." He leaned down and kissed Li Kana's head, then left. Li Kana looked at her master and told him the same thing she had told her father. "Have you told Master Mace, or Yoda?" She shook her head. "Well, you should tell them as soon as you see them, alright?" She nodded, "Yes, Master."

The next evening, Li Kana had an uneasy feeling as she crawled into bed. She drifted off, and started to dream. But then started to see something…a garden. This shocked her awake, she remembered that part of the vision. She sat up in bed. Should she wake her master? She glanced at the clock, it read 3:34 am. No, she would let him sleep. What could he do?

She calmed herself, then decided to try to see the rest of the vision. Worst case, she'd wake up in the healers quarters two days later. She lay back down and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Her dream began in the garden again, only this time she stayed and looked around. I remember this place, she thought as she bent to smell a large, yellow flower that had caught her attention. I remember now. I was in this garden, then I saw something…a place. Yes, I saw another temple. She turned and saw the temple again. There was no blinding light this time. She slowly began to walk towards it, and was eventually able to make out just how beautiful it was.

This temple was somewhat different than the one on Coruscant. This temple was made out of glimmering white marble, it was smaller in size, and had a waterfall coursing down each of it's four corners and one that ran down the middle of the front and somehow split over the entrance. At least, she assumed that it had four corners, she could only see the front and therefore only see three waterfalls. There were mountains stretching up on either side. The back was facing into a valley that Li Kana couldn't see, for the valley was covered in a thick mist. Everything else was bright under the afternoon sun. The four outer spires were made of the same white marble, but the central spire seemed to glitter brilliantly. The way the sun shone off the temple made it seem to glow. On every side of the garden was a beautiful forest. She could here all kinds of different birds and other animals. There were small streams running from the waterfalls. And the presence of the Force was almost overwhelming. She had never felt it so strongly before.

Li Kana spotted a path leading to the temple. She followed the path to where it crossed one of the streams. There was a wooden bridge that curved over it. She crossed it slowly, noticing the intricate designs weaving a pattern on the sides. She stopped and knelt down in the middle of the bridge when she saw something interesting. The symbol of the Jedi was carved into the side as well.

Li Kana moved on, slowly but surely making her way to the temple. When she reached it, she saw the same man, tall, with the short, white hair, standing at the top of some stone stairs that lead to the entrance. He smiled when he saw her. "Welcome Li Kana, I have been waiting for you." Li Kana approached him, sensing that his intentions were pure. "Are you a Jedi?" she asked, trying to be cautious. "Are…Are you the one who has been sending me this vision?" she asked. The man nodded, "Yes, but it is more than a mere vision. I am Master Kelso." Upon hearing him say that he was a Jedi Master, she bowed to show respect. "Now, listen carefully Li Kana, what I am about to tell you must be kept a secret." Li Kana hesitated at his last statement. Kelso smiled again, "Don't worry, you'll understand by the time I'm through explaining. Please, come inside."

****

Meanwhile in the waking world, Li Kana had fallen asleep and had not awakened for a week. The healers tried everything they could think of, but to no avail. Yoda tried reaching her telepathically, placing his hands on her head in an attempt to reach her. He said afterwards that there was a mental barrier of sorts that he couldn't get past. However, he also said that whoever was causing the barrier meant no harm. It was purely the light side of the Force.

The other thing that had everyone confused was the aura that surrounded her. It felt as though she was listening, confused, surprised, and yet understanding something. And there was something else, something that Yoda kept trying to but couldn't put his finger on. 

Yoda had just finished trying to reach her mentally again when Li Kana opened her eyes and bolted upright, "I have to go there!" She shouted. She started to hyperventilate. Raidon was immediately at her side, "Shh, Li Kana, settle down." Yoda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lie down you should." She got her bearings and found herself once again in the healing quarters. 

Li Kana's head started pounding with pain, so she complied. Raidon smoothed her hair, "Take deep breaths…good girl." He whispered. It was obvious to her that she had been out for awhile, but she was exhausted. How long had she been out? Her Master caught the thought and sighed, "You've been unconscious for about a week now." Li Kana looked over at Yoda, who seemed to be concentrating on something. "Li Kana," he said, "Saw something you did, remember can you?" Raidon nodded, "What did you see?"

Li Kana was about to answer when she remembered what Kelso had told her. Now what was she supposed to do? It was strictly forbidden that a padawn should lie to his or her master. She decided to just shut her mouth. Raidon and Yoda took this as meaning that she couldn't remember, and dropped the subject.

****

Li Kana wandered into the room of a thousand fountains. What was she going to do? She could not and would not lie to Raidon. She loved him too much to lie to him. She couldn't ask anyone what she should do because it had to be kept a secret.

Then, an idea struck her. A padawan learner was free to leave their training at any time. She could just make it look like she left her training. Two problems arose with this idea however. First of all, she did not want to leave her training. Secondly, she would have to leave her lightsaber behind. She would need it where she was going.

She sat down beside one of the larger fountains. She needed to think about this. If she left and found that her dreams were no more than dreams, she might not be able to come back. Though by now she highly doubted that they were anything less than a calling. If she got there and it ended up being a trap, she would need her lightsaber and someone else there with her, wouldn't she? If it was all real however, she knew she needed to do whatever she could to get there as quickly as possible.

Then she got another idea. She could leave her lightsaber, and just stop on the way to build a new one. That made up her mind. Though she hated the thought of deserting her master like this, she knew she had too. And who knew? Maybe she would come back. She thought out what she would do.

She would leave in the middle of the night, so as not to draw any attention, make it look like she had left her training, leave her lightsaber, sneak out, and build a new one on the way to wherever it was she was going. She realized that she didn't know the way, but remembered that Kelso had told her that once she got to a certain point in space, she would know where to go from there.

She almost didn't go through with it when she pictured the pained expression on her master's and her father's faces when they found out she had left. She hoped that Qui-gon wouldn't blame her master. She decided to leave notes for both of them.

That night, she meditated longer and deeper than she ever had. She gathered the Force around her and calmed herself, preparing for the mission ahead. She waited until her master was asleep, then packed a few things, left her lightsaber and the note to Raidon on her bed, and kissed her master's forehead before she silently crept out of the room. She stopped by Qui-gon and Obi-wan's room. She sneaked in, leaving a note for her father. She was about to leave, but stopped. She crept into her father's bedroom and watched his face for awhile before kissing him on the cheek, and turning away tearfully. She left the temple thinking about how much she was going to miss all of her friends and family.

What she didn't notice was the white flower that appeared next to both of the notes she had left. A flower that every Jedi scholar knew could only be found in a legendary place…The Valley of the Jedi.


	2. Guardians II

Guardians II **__**

Guardians II

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. The characters of Li Kana, Kelso, and Raidon (except for the name) are mine.

Li Kana quietly made her way to the main entrance. She opened the door and exited the temple. Once outside, she slowly but purposefully descended the stairs to the street, a determined look on her face. She paused at the bottom and looked back at the temple. The full moon was silhouetting it. She admired her home for awhile, memorizing every detail, knowing that this could be the last time she saw it. She then took a deep breath, and left.

She searched for a place where she could get herself a ship. She found one, and decided on a small merchant's ship. She did not use her suggestion power to get the ship, but instead bought it using her own money. She did use her power to make the man who sold her the ship forget that she was ever there. She didn't want anyone following her. "You don't recall ever seeing any Jedi around here." She said. The man repeated her, "I don't recall ever seeing any Jedi around here." He said. 

As she was leaving Coruscant, she found herself regretting that she had to leave. She mentally slapped herself. Don't do that, she thought, Focus on the here and now. "As long as you keep their teachings in your heart," she said to herself, "they will always be with you." She took a deep breath and focused on the instructions Master Kelso had given her.

****

Yoda awakened and sat up. Something wrong there is. he thought. He climbed out of his bed and pulled a robe on over his sleeping tunic. He knelt on his meditation mat and concentrated. Yes, there was definitely something different at the temple. Something that was tugging at the back of his mind. Then it struck him. Li Kana had left.

He stretched out his mind, searching for her. She wasn't even on Coruscant anymore. He felt her presence near the planet of Crys Tal, the planet the Jedi went to for the crystals they used in their lightsabers. Just when he located her, she disappeared. Her presence in the Force simply vanished. He could still vaguely feel her life force, but could not find her. He only knew that she was alive somewhere.

Yoda stood and went quickly down the hall to Raidon's room, wondering what could have compelled the young Jedi to leave, and in secret no less. He reached his destination and used the Force to ring the chime. (Being as short as he was he couldn't reach it with his hand.)

It wasn't long before Raidon sleepily opened the door. "Master Yoda, is there anything wrong?" he asked, bowing. Yoda nodded, "Left your apprentice has. Know did you?" Raidon looked confused for a moment, then turned on his heel and made a beeline for his apprentice's room, hoping beyond hope that this was just one of the old Master's jokes.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. Empty. Raidon looked around the room and even checked the closet and balcony. He came back in and saw something that nearly broke his heart. There was his Padawan's lightsaber and a note to him lying on the bed.

He took a deep breath and opened the note. It read:

Dear Master Raidon,

Yes, I am leaving. I don't know where I am going, and I don't know if I will be coming back. Please don't blame yourself, you've done me no wrong. You've been the best Master anyone could ever have. It isn't anyone's fault that I left. I made this decision on my own and after much meditation. I will always keep your teachings close in my heart, and will remember the lessons you have taught me. 

Love,

Your Apprentice,

Li Kana Jinn

Raidon sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. "Can you find her?" he asked. Yoda shook his head, "Thought I had found her I did, but then, disappeared she did. Alive she is Raidon, and safe." That's when Raidon noticed the flower next to the lightsaber. He picked it up. This flower looks familiar. "Master, what kind of flower is this?"

He handed it to Yoda, who studied it for awhile. "Seen it before I have, somewhere. Remember where I cannot. Why do you ask?" Raidon stared at the flower. "Li Kana said that in one of her visions, she saw a man holding a white flower. Do you suppose she went to the place she saw in her visions?" Yoda closed his eyes, "If indeed that is where she went, then perhaps, search for her we should. Endangering herself she might be." Raidon nodded, still shocked from the whole ordeal.

They went quickly but solemnly to wake Qui-gon. But when they got there, he was already up and reading the note Li Kana had left for him. It was similar to the one left for Raidon, telling him how much she loved him and not to blame anyone for her departure, especially not her Master. Qui-gon closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, a pained expression on his face.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" he asked quietly. Raidon walked forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Master Yoda and I believe she may have gone to investigate that vision of hers." Qui-gon turned and looked at them sharply, "We must find her, she could be in danger!" Yoda stepped forward, "Sensed her I did near Crys Tal, begin our search there, we should."

The Jedi searched frantically for their lost Padawan. Alerts were sent to every known planet in the Galactic Republic. Every Jedi that was sent on a mission was told to keep an eye out for her. But she couldn't be found…anywhere.

****

__

One year later

Somewhere far away from the Republic, two figures were meditating. Both of them wore white tunics, and white pants. Behind them, an elegant temple made out of white marble stood tall and gleaming in the morning sun. On the other side of the temple was a beautiful garden, surrounded by an endless forest. The pair was in the valley that the back of the temple faced. If one were to try to look into the valley from the front of the temple, they would see only a thick mist. But if one were to go through the temple and out the back, the sun would be shining brightly and illuminating a beautiful valley. A stream flowed from the temple out into the valley, exiting the temple at the gate and forming a waterfall between two flights of stone stairs that wound down the back of the temple and into the valley.

The younger figure opened her eyes and stood. "Master Kelso why must I go back? It took all of my being to leave it in the first place." She said. Kelso sighed and stood up alongside her, "Li Kana, if I am right about this boy, then he will bring balance to the Force, but in the worst way possible. All of your family and friends will die at his hands if something is not done." He looked at his apprentice with warm eyes. "You are on the verge of completing your training, Padawan, even though you have only been here training under me for a year. When your training is complete, this boy shall become your apprentice. If he receives his training here instead of on Coruscant, he will bring balance to the Force more quietly, more completely, and before the Master sith declares himself Emperor. Also, this knew evil that we have been sensing is greater than we thought. I may ask you to bring some of your old Masters to help us." He put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "You can do it Padawan." Li Kana sighed, "Yes Master."

****

__

Setting-Tattooine

Time-Two years after Li Kana left.

Anakin is hugging his mother for the last time, while Qui-gon observes from a distance, waiting for the boy to summon the courage to leave.

"Don't look back Annie." Said Shmi as she gave her son a gentle push in Qui-gon's direction. Anakin bravely walked toward the Jedi Master. The pair left, making their way to the ship that was on the outskirts of Mos Espa.

Close by, a pair of bright blue eyes belonging to a face hidden behind a white mask peered out from the shadows, watched them leave, then slipped into Watto's shop. Watto looked up and smiled. "Go doo na nolia! Hi chuba doo naga?" said Watto. The figure whispered something to him then produced a handful of trugats (Tattooine currency). Watto seemed to consider for a while then shook his head. The figure then brought out a few more trugats. At this Watto smiled. "Deal!"

The figure walked from Watto's shop to the slave quarters and found Anakin's home. She knocked. Shmi opened the door. "Yes?" The figure's eyes smiled, "You have been freed, Miss Skywalker. But I wish to take you somewhere. Your son will be joining us there soon." The figure then produced a small machine and deactivated the device that was hidden in the woman. Shmi went inside and packed a few things, activated C-3PO, and left with the figure.

__

Setting-Naboo

Time- A few days later.

Queen Amidala and her troupe are working their way to the Viceroy, Anakin is just about to blow up the control ship, Qui-gon is battling Darth Maul, Obi-wan is trapped between the laser walls, Qui-gon is just about to be struck down.

Obi-Wan could feel it a split second before it happened. At first, he felt that he was about to watch his Master die, then, something else happened. Out of no where, a person dressed head to toe in white drew a white lightsaber and struck the sith lord. The Jedi battled with him for a while, then sliced the sith lord in half, causing him to fall backward into the melting pit. Qui-gon and Obi-wan just stood there in disbelief.

The laser wall opened and Obi-wan rushed to his Master's side. Then, he and Qui-gon stared at the newcomer. He was wearing a white tunic, white pants, and his boots were a soft, brown leather. A silver colored belt encircled his waist. They noticed that they couldn't see his face. He was also wearing a white robe, with the hood drawn, and a mask covered his mouth and nose. They could only see his eyes, which were bright blue. He was small, and graceful. Obi-wan began to wonder if he was really a he. Qui-gon collected himself. "Thank you very much for helping us." He said. The Jedi nodded. Qui-gon furrowed his brow. Those eyes look familiar somehow. He went to get a closer look, but then suddenly, a cloud of white smoke enveloped them. The mysterious figure disappeared without a trace.

Qui-gon stood there, bewildered. I know I've seen those eyes somewhere before. he thought. Obi-wan was also confused. Those eyes looked familiar, and the fighting style. …Wait, that Jedi almost looked like… "Li Kana." Said Obi-wan. Qui-gon turned towards him, "What?" he said. Obi-wan looked at him with wide eyes. "That Jedi almost looked like Li Kana." Qui-gon seemed to contemplate this idea for a while, then shook his head. "I don't think so. I couldn't sense her presence, I still can't. I would like to know who that Jedi was. Whoever it is, he or she just saved my life." 

Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be continuing this story! Please review it only takes a second! ^o^


	3. Guardians III

**__**

Guardians III

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Outside the Republic, a ship landed in the middle of a forest on a hidden platform. The pair that had been on board exited and started to make their way along a somewhat unused path.

After about an hour, they reached the Valley Temple. The one who was leading was dressed head to toe in white. The person following, Shmi Skywalker, was amazed at the sight of the graceful temple before her. The figure showed her inside and got her settled in a room, assuring her that she would be reunited with her son soon.

Shmi was left to get some rest. As soon as the figure left the room, the hood and mask were removed, revealing short brown hair, and a long padawan braid. Li Kana sighed in relief. I'm glad that's over with, I don't know if I could have stood that mask any longer! She made her way to hers and Kelso's room. She and Master Kelso were the only ones in the temple, and for that matter on the entire planet! Kelso had said that there had always been only one or two people guarding the Valley at a time.

She reached her destination and entered. "Ah, there you are Padawan, I was beginning to worry." Li Kana bowed. "Master, the other Jedi got him first. My father is training him at the temple on Coruscant now." she said. 

Kelso, who had been meditating on his balcony overlooking the Valley, stood and turned to face his apprentice. "Hmm… that will complicate things…but it won't change the original plan. His mother is here?" he asked. Li Kana nodded, "Yes, Master."

The Jedi Master sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, we are going to need help anyway. Li Kana, I want you to return to your temple, and bring back a handful of Jedi. Include the boy and your father."

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are to wear your mask at all times, even if you feel that it is safe to remove it. Even though you will be in the shelter of the temple, there still may be a chance that someone is watching. Remember that the enemy is everywhere and has many spies. There may even be spies inside the temple. You are also to be silent, use only the Force feelings that I have been teaching you to tell the council what you are doing there. Do not reveal your presence in the Force, and do not tell them who you are. There is too great a chance that the enemy may find out and use it to their advantage to try to get to the Valley." He paused and smiled warmly. "I realize that this is going to be a very difficult task for you Padawan, but I have faith in you. If they refuse to come with you…well…" he trailed off, thinking.

After a while, he chuckled. "To be honest with you Li Kana, I think that we should do anything we can to get some help here." He sighed, "Can you think of anything for a back-up plan?"

Li Kana thought for a moment, then smirked. "Well, I could try the sleep suggestion, but isn't that wrong? Wouldn't that be a wrong use of the Force, to kidnap somebody?"

Kelso shook his head, smiling. "Do or do not, there is no try. And the code says to use the Force only in defense of the galaxy. If we don't have help, the whole galaxy may cease to exist. You would be using the Force in defense of the galaxy by making sure we had adequate assistance."

The young Jedi smiled, "You sound like my father." she said, laughing. "Well, who should I bring besides Anakin and my father?"

Kelso shrugged, "Whoever you believe would be of help to us. You know them better than I do." At this he paused. "There is one person I would like you to bring. If you can, bring Yoda." Li Kana looked confused. "Why Yoda?" she asked.

"You will see when he gets here." said Kelso. "After they arrive and see the temple, I may allow you to reveal your identity to them, if they don't figure it out. If one of them does, let them know that they must keep it to themselves. We can't risk the enemy discovering your identity."

Kelso began to walk back towards the balcony. "Take a few days to rest, I am sure you are weary from your journey." Li Kana nodded and headed in the direction of her room. "Oh and Li Kana," Li Kana turned. "I want you to fill Miss Skywalker in on why she is here and why Anakin will be trained here instead of on Coruscant. I, meanwhile will be monitoring the dark forces that are gathering."

Li Kana frowned. "Are they getting closer?" she asked. Kelso nodded grimly, "Yes, and more dense. Whatever they are, they are planning on attacking this temple…probably to get to the power that the Valley holds."

The young Jedi looked down and sighed. "Maybe I should be focusing more on my training than running around the galaxy, Master. You might need me and I won't be completely prepared."

Her Master smiled softly, "One can never be fully prepared in a situation like this, otherwise, I wouldn't be sending you to collect some of your old friends. Don't worry about your training, you are actually learning more by being out on your own than by sitting around here." He turned and knelt again on his balcony, keeping a wary mental eye on the darkness that was gathering nearby.

****

Back at the temple on Coruscant, Qui-gon Jinn was standing on his balcony, watching Coruscant's daily morning rush but not really seeing it. He was deep in thought, and had been for the past hour. Obi-wan had been knighted, much to the joy of Qui-gon. He was so proud of his former apprentice. Obi-wan had gone through many hardships to get to where he was, many trials, and he had said that it was all worth it. Qui-gon smiled faintly, Obi-wan had been speechless during the entire ceremony. That had been a week ago.

He turned when he heard small footsteps entering the room. Anakin walked in sleepily. Yesterday had been the first day of his training. Qui-gon guessed that the boy was more than a little sore from the conditioning they had done the day before. He guessed right. Anakin looked up at him with a strange, almost accusing look on his face. Qui-gon smiled, "Good morning, Padawan."

Anakin grunted, "Don't you 'Good morning Padawan' me!" he exclaimed, trying his best not to smile, and failing. The tall Jedi shook his head, "I told you it wouldn't be easy, did you think I was lying?" he said, chuckling. A sigh was his only response. Qui-gon walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready for another day of training?"

Anakin looked up at his Master incredulously. "You have got to be kidding!" he said. Then, seeing the look on his Master's face, smiled and said, "Alright, alright I'm coming." He turned around and headed to the 'fresher. The Master sighed and turned his attention back to the organized chaos that was Coruscant.

His thoughts kept returning to a certain white-clad Jedi whom he had seen on Naboo. And saved my life. he thought. Those bright eyes had seemed so familiar. Obi-wan had said that he recognized the fighting style to be Li Kana's, but Qui-gon hadn't been able to sense her. Qui-gon frowned. In fact, he thought, I couldn't sense this person at all. He knew that, with training, a very skilled Jedi could hide his or her presence in the Force, but only for short periods of time, and it took a lot of concentration. But this Jedi was not only able to do it for an extended amount of time, but also while he was battling a sith lord.

Perhaps it had been his daughter, but then, why didn't she say anything? And where in the stars did she learn how to do the things that she did? He decided to keep these particular thoughts to himself. If it had been Li Kana, and she was hiding, he guessed that she had good reason to. Another thing he had been amazed with is that while he couldn't feel his/her presence, there had been waves of the light side of the Force swirling around him/her. Never in his life had Qui-gon ever sensed such purity in the Force, not even in Master Yoda. Maybe I should at least tell Master Yoda these things.

The Jedi Master in mind was in the Room of A Thousand Fountains, also thinking about Li Kana. Something had been nagging at the back of his mind concerning the strange visions that Li Kana had seen before she left. For the last two years he wondered where he had heard of something similar happening. His thoughts were also on the flower that had been found, which was thriving in a vase in Raidon's room. Neither of them had spoken of it, not really seeing the need. Unbeknownst to most Jedi, the old Master was quite the little gardener, and was often in the gardens tending to some flowers he had planted.

He could identify most of the flowers found in the galaxy, but this one eluded him. And yet, he knew he had seen it before somewhere. Turning his thoughts back to Li Kana, he went through what he had been told about her visions. She saw a place, but couldn't remember where or what it was, then there was a blinding light, then she saw a tall man with white hair who was holding a white flower, then she would fall into unconsciousness. There was a barrier in her mind generated by the light side of the Force, and a strange feeling surrounding her, and when she woke up she had trouble seeing and couldn't hardly remember anything. Yoda sighed for the fifth time that morning.

He had been turning these thoughts over in his mind for the past two years, and still couldn't come up with anything. He got up and began to walk out of the room. As he went, he passed by a waterfall that was smaller than the others, but still fairly tall. He stopped and observed it. Memories of a time long gone started to creep into his mind. He allowed it, not really needing to do anything important that day.

**Flashback**

"Come on Yoda, hurry up!" shouted a young Jedi apprentice, who was about fifteen. Another apprentice, who was a year older than the first, followed behind as fast as his short little legs could carry him. "Wait up!" he said, panting. "Human you are, longer legs you have!" The two stopped and looked around as though they were running from someone. They turned with nervous looks on their faces when they heard heavy footfalls coming down the hall towards them.

Yoda looked towards the opposite direction. Then grinned. "This way, have an idea I do." The two took off down the hall. They ended up in the room of a thousand fountains. Yoda lead his best friend towards one of the waterfalls and plunged into it. His companion just kind of looked at the waterfall his friend had disappeared into. Then followed. They both huddled into the small cave that was behind the falls.

The one who had been following them ran into the room. The two fugitives held back a snicker as they observed the Jedi's bright pink hair. The Jedi looked around once, then left, practically flying down the hallway. The two friends both simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. Yoda looked at his friend. "Good thing it is that I knew about this place, or scrubbing the training room floors we would be." His friend just laughed. "I don't see why he's so upset, it'll wash out in a few days!" Yoda also laughed, "A good idea it was, but next time, it'll be _green_!" They both cracked up, then gasped as two hands came through the waterfall and dragged them out.

**End Flashback**

Yoda smiled at the memory, the council had not only made them scrub the training room floors, but they had made them scrub the floors with toothbrushes! He shook his head and started to make his way out of the room. Suddenly he froze, he remembered where he had heard of such visions before! He stood in thought for a minute, then made a beeline for his room.

__

{{sighs and sits back from computer}} Well, I FINALLY got enough written to post another chapter. My sincerest apologies to my faithful readers and reviewers. Part four is already in the making. Again I am sorry for taking so friggn' long to get this up. I daresay it has been almost a year, but it's my senior year, you know how that is. Please review it doesn't take long! ^o^


End file.
